Galen (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Why, it's ____. How is your farm? Don't work too hard." *"Hey, why it's ___!" At home: *(male version): "___! Great to see you! I hope you stay for a while." *(female version): "____. It's nice to see you. Stay here and take your time." 'Chat' Male Version *"The landscape's great here. Don't you think so too?" *"The valley isn't convienent like the town is, but it has its perks, don't you think?" *"Everyone here is like one big family. It's never like that in town." *"It must be really rough to be a farmer. It's pretty obvious. Ever since he was born, I've thought of him as a grandson. I have faith in you!" *"I'd always take Nina out to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Even now, I still go." *"Nina is too good a wife for me... I'm so lucky to have her..." *'At home:' "I can't offer you much..." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"I used that long ago on Nina. Good luck to you!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "All right, then. How cute!" At Vesta's: *"Vesta's got great vegetables! Once you'll try them, you'll keep coming for more!" *"How 'bout you make some competition for Vesta by growing your own?" After Nina dies: *"Sometimes I feel like Nina is right here with us. Perhaps she's just watching over us." *"Long ago, when Nina and I got married, we said that we'd both die at the same time..." *"But here I am...alone. I wonder if she's happy in heaven right now..." Female Version *"The valley is not convienent like the town, but has lots of cool places, don't you agree?" *"Everybody here in the valley is like family. The town isn't that friendly." *"Around here, the scenery is beautiful. Don't you agree, ___?" *"___. It's nice to see you. Stay here and take your time." *"I bet it's tough living on a ranch. I can tell just by looking. I've known you since birth, so you're like family to me. Good luck." *"We used to go on dates at Forget-Me-Not Valley. We still do. Nina was the best wife that anyone could ask for." *'At home: '"Though there isn't much to do here except hang out with us old folks." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "All right. It's cute." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"I used to spend a lot of money on Nina, too. Do your best." At Vesta's: *"These vegetables taste great. Once you've tasted these, you're hooked for life." *"How about you try making vegetables that are better than these, ___?" After Nina Dies: *"Oh, it's you ___. Nina was always worried about your child. Take good care of your child for Nina's sake." *".....Phew.... ______.... What is it?" *"When I married Nina long ago, we used to say that we would die together, but... She died before me... I wonder if she is living happily in heaven right now?" *"Sometimes it feels like Nina is still by my side. Maybe she is by my side everyday watching over me." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved:' "Wow... I love this! Thanks!" *'Liked:' "You really didn't have to get me anything... Thanks again!" *'Neutral:' "Hmm, can't figure this out, but thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Hmm.. What should I say?" *'Hated:' ".... I understand now how you feel." *'When given jewelry: '"It's beautiful. Thank you!" *'When given accessories:' "I'm not sure what this is, but it looks like something pretty rare. Thanks!" *'When given perfume: '"This is foul! What is this?" Female Version *'Loved:' "Ohh.. This is my favorite. Thank you." *'Liked: '"You really didn't have to this... Thank you." *'Neutral:' "Oh, I'm not sure what it is, but thank you." *'Disliked:' "...Hmm... What can I say..." *'Hated:' "...... I understand how you feel, ____." *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh, a birthday present. Are you sure giving it to such an old person? Thank you." *'When given jewelry: '"It's pretty. Thank you." *'When given accessories:' "I can't say for sure, but it looks like something rare. Thank you." *'When given perfume: '"Whew, that stinks. What's this?" 'Festivals' Sheep Festival: ' *"Wool is very valuable in winter." *"Sheep's wool is priceless in the winter, yes. It's so precious." *"If you picked up the wool on this beach, you could almost make a blanket." *"It seems like there's enough wool on this beach, one could pick it up and make a futon." *'You enter a sheep (male version): "I heard that your sheep will be in the festival. I'll be cheering for you!" *'You enter and lose (male version): '"Argh... That's too bad. Well, you tried hard." *'You enter a sheep (female version):' "I heard you're entering your sheep? I'll cheer for you." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "Ahh.. You were close. But, ya did yer best." *'You enter and win (female version):' "Good thing I was cheerin' for ya. I'm happy for you." 'New Years Eve: ' *(male version): "Year End Noodles are good too. When you get old, you can only digest good things." *(female version): "Soba noodles are good. When ya get old like me, it's hard to digest hard foods." Category:DS Quotes